Usagi 's Secret
by Tsukia
Summary: Usagi knows more about everything than she lets on. the scouts kick her out Queen Serenity alters everyones memory except a select few and Sailor moon is gone but who are the new Guardians?completed
1. Usagi? Serena? Degree?

_Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters, nor do I own Prince Tranquillity. Katherine Rhea is a creation of TerraDeearth; Roselyn and Alex (Alec) belong to Stephchan. All others not included in this disclaimer I have created please ask if you would like to use._

_Note: I like some of the English names better than the Japanese ones so the names are mismatched due to my personal preference._

_Enjoy the story_

_Tsukia - Re -worked as of June 2008_

__

Authors Note: Serena is Princess Serenity without her crescent moon and in normal clothing. This will be explained better in later chapters. Usagi and Serena are different forms of the same person.

Travis is Prince Tranquility(not a character of my own creation) and is twin to Serenity and blood brother (blood oath) to Endymion.

**Serena's Secret**

Usagi sat in a tree watching and listening to her so called friends, her guardians. She didn't need her ears to know what they were saying, she could sense it. It was happening again, they were turning against her.

"Come on, she's a whiner, a wimp."

"Rei, she's our friend," loyal Mina said.

"But her fighting skills are … well not that great."

"Lita, she is a princess not a scout."

"However, Mina, your statement agrees with us. A princess shouldn't fight. So, we're helping her," logical Ami using logic to solve everything.

"Whatever, do as you want but, I refuse to be apart of it. Sailor V shall do her duty to protect the moon royalty, alone. For love and justice I serve my princess," and with that Mina left the group.

At this point Usagi teleported back to class, she would find out after school the fate of Sailor moon's role with the senshi. The bell rang and students filed in. The last class felt like minutes to everyone but Usagi who sat watching the clock. Soon the class was emptying out as everyone packed to go home.

Mina having slipped out early, stood at the gate waiting. Soon the familiar red sports car belonging to the prince pulled up. She had started to worry when she couldn't change the scout's minds at lunch and called him to meet her. A slightly worried prince stepped out of the car and came around to face Mina. "What is going on, Mina?"

"Mamoru, I think the scouts are going to kick Usa out, today. If so, I think she'll need you."

"Temple meeting?" Mina nodded.

Usagi sat atop the wall listening, "My two loyal friends."

Travis Watson saw his twin watching silently as he, himself, sat in Mamoru's car. Mentally he asked her :What is going on?:

:Never mind, Travis. You will find out later.: With that she closed the link and teleported away.

Mamoru got back in, "Everything alright, bro?"

"For now, Endy. For now…"

"Travis, you know you can tell me if something is up."

" I know but just not now. What did Mina want?"

"She thinks your sister might need some family support after the scout meeting today. Want to join me?"

"You know that I would be there in a second if I knew Sere was in danger or needed me. Did you have to ask?" With that the boys headed up to the temple.

/

Serena returned to the classroom, which was now empty except for Ms. H. "Ms. H?"

"Oh, Serena. Here is the next…actually last of the assignments for your degree."

"Thank you, Ms. H. I have the last batch of assignments and the documents from the school. Plus some extra credit work."

"Serena, why do you hide how smart you are? I mean you are smarter than Ami and yet you won't let me post your actual grades."

"Because… because I have enemies that would find me if I did. Which is also why I hand it everything in with the names Tsukia Moonlight or my doctorate was done as Serena Light."

"Oh, princess. Why don't you go to the authorities?"

"Ms. H, my loyal friend and tutor. Today's authorities would not be of any assistance. If anyone could help it would be the terran guards of Gaia and they are no where to be found."

Serena turned around to leave, "Good-day, Ms. H. I won't be late tomorrow." With that said she turned back to Usagi and left, both well aware that she would show up five minutes late as she always did.

The teacher sighed; her best student was also her worst. "Oh, Princess. Be safe."

Once outside Usagi teleported to the temple and after checking her mind block got comfortably lost in her thoughts. I can feel it. Soon it will begin. Usagi Tsukino will have to disappear.'

Letting her mind wander back to happier times. She remembered back when Serenity, Tranquility, and Endymion would run playfully through the gardens and how her and her friends had gone mall trawling not even a month ago. Usagi was so lost in her thoughts she did not see her loyal cousin, mina, enter.

"Hey, Usa."

"Oh, hey, Mina. Sorry, I didn't here you come in."

"Day dreaming about that prince of yours again?"

Actually, I don't know if he would still be classed as a prince any more than if I would be still classed as a princess.' She turned to Mina and said, "maybe."

Mina suddenly went serious, "Serenity, you know that it isn't safe here anymore. Danger approaches."

Usagi nodded, "I know, my cousin. That is the reason why I must give you these," she paused as she placed a necklace and bracelet on her friend. " They will help you with the coming danger."

"These are two of your fathers crests I can't take them."

"Yes, you can Sailor Venus. They are meant to be yours. Together they are the crest of love and will protect you in any quest you must follow," Usagi sounded so regal all Mina could do was nod.

Just then the rest of the group entered all looking surprised to see Usagi already there. "What did you do, Mina? Drag her here?"

"Actually, Rei, I did…"

"She got me out of detention, so I wouldn't be late," Usagi lied as she nudged Mina to stay quiet.

"Should have known. Usa, you have to learn to be more responsible," Ami said shaking her head.

"Ami's right. Usa, even I don't get detention as much as you and I live on my own," Lita put in.

"But, girls. I didn't drag her here, she was here before me," Mina tried to tell the group.

"It's no use trying to change your story now, Mina. Usagi, these are exactly the reasons why we unanimous… oh fine. Three to one decided that Sailor Moon should retire for a while and let the rest of us senshi take over."

"Is what Rei said true? Do you all agree on this?"

Everyone but Mina nodded in agreement. "Usa, it's just you aren't strong enough. We get distracted by trying to keep an eye on you."

"Lita's right. Mamoru can't be there all the time."

"Fine then, I will comply. But be warned you will soon find out the errors of your decision."

"Yeah, right." Rei scoft under her breathe.

Turning to her first scout, Ami, "Ami, never forget that logic isn't the only way to figure something out. Have fun once in a while and let loose."

Ami turned and looked away as Usagi turned to her third scout, Lita, "Lita, fighting is not your only strength. Never forget that you have many talents that can also help you in life."

"Loyal Venus, Watch over them in my absence."

Finally she turned to Rei, "Rei, I knew that we never really got along but I thought of you as one of my best friends. I gave you all I had although now I understand that it may not have been enough."

"Why are you being so sappy?" Rei snapped.

"Farewell, my scouts. I pray that you will be happy," with that Usagi left her scouts who were still in shock.


	2. Queen Serenity's Part

_First off if you are confused I will explain a little bit Usagi, Mamoru and Travis all have different identities. Using these alternate identities Usagi and Mamoru got married as Serenity Moonlight and Endymion Darien Rhea. ( to understand the about the Rhea family read Terradeearth's story "Family Ties")_

_Disclaimer: No I don't own sailor moon however much I wish I did._

_AN: I am asking for five or more reviews before I release new chapters. Just to let me know that you are still enjoying it and if not then I will try to alter it to keep your attention._

__

Clarification: Sailor EarthDarien/ Endymion (Darien is his preferred however Endymion is his legal first name)

Sailor GaiaKatherine Rhea (year older then Darien his sister and Terradeearth's creation)

Sailor Terra Roselyn Chiba ( same age as scouts Darien's younger sister Stephchan's creation)

_Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. _

**Chapter 2: Queen Serenity's Part**

Once she was outside Usagi stopped and without turning said, "You can come out, now." Slowly, Travis and Mamoru appeared. "Let us leave this place. I am no longer welcome." Raising her hands into the air she transported them to the moon and the car home.

As soon as the trio disappeared the quad came out of the temple. "What? Where did she go so fast?"

"She went to see the queen, Rei. She went home," Mina answered. Before turning to face the group. "Sailor Venus is gone. I, she serves Serenity. ONLY Serenity. I am a solitary warrior without her. Farewell."

The remaining trio stood in awe starring after Mina, as she transformed into Venus followed by V and disappeared into the trees. "What just happened?"

"I think we rid ourselves of the two thorns in our sides, Storm."

"You're right, Blaze. Storm it is time to take down Serenity."

"How, Glacia?"

"Calm yourself, soon," Ami aka Glacia answered.

On the moon Serena, Darien and Orion watched the events at the shrine through Avalon's mirror. "Our return will be my death. Even my three alter egos can not escape death, unless we do something."

"Why no fake your death? The we can move and live in peace."

"I was considering that but it would be hard, brother. We would need mother's help and it would be your end as well… if you were to come with me." "Sere, we would follow you to hell. You are our family."

"Dare is right. You are our only family."

"If that is what you both want, I will call mother," She said as her two companions nodded.

"Sere, till death do us part. My princess and love from now till eternity."

"My twin, I will forever be by your side."

"Alright, my children. I am here; however, I see no purpose or end to your plan."

"My Queen," Darien said falling to one knee and changing into his formal armor.

"Mother," both twins acknowledged respectively showing proper respect.

"You are all my children. Are you not? Did you, Endymion, not marry my daughter? There is no reason for the formalities."

"My Queen, if you refuse our request then Serenity will be killed at the hand of those that protect her and we shall fall with her."

"Surely you jest, Prince. How could what you say come to be?"

Serena shrank back not wanting to explain the painful truth to her mother. "Mother the senshi are possessed and renacting their betrayal from the moon," Orion filled in.

"Oh my, have I really been that blind?"

"Majesty, they have been possessed with the exception of your niece, Princess Minako and the outer senshi."

"Very well, I will do as you ask. You will need new identities. You two being married already will greatly assist me in this task. May I see the licence?"

Darien nodded and pulled it out of his cloak. Taking it from the young man and reading it aloud, "Serenity Tsukia Moonlight and Endymion Darien Rhea. Those will do fine for new names and for you my son…"

"Orion Tranquillity Moonlight, twin to Serenity Moonlight Rhea and owner to Moonlight Comics and Anime inc."

"Very well…"

"But mother, the senshi know of our previous lives and identities and of Endymion's and my marriage," Serena spoke up. "Along with his human last name of Rhea and the clan that goes with it."

"Fear not my child. I will erase any memories that will keep you in jeopardy. Your place in their memories will be replaced with Minako, Tuxedo mask and Sailor Sol will remain nameless. You and Endymion's relationship will have begun do to Prince Motoki of Jupiter's meddling and that should solve all problems only those who need to remember will remember."

"Will Rhea, my other sisters, the outers or Minako remember?"

"Yes, those loyal to you will retain their memories along with the knowledge that no one else can find out." Turning to Serena, "You will also need protection, all three of you will, for without you there is no future. Now you will be transported to a new home with all you will need and a few essentials to aid in your protection. Orion you will be next door to your sister and blood brother with a young lady you will remember once you are there. I will handle everything."

"Farewell," chorused the three as the teleportation began.

"Be safe and good luck."

/

Serenity quickly got to work changing most people's memories to forget finding her children and their powerful abilities. Lastly she summoned the loyal outers and her niece. "I have sent the princess and princes to a safe location and altered everyone but their loyal friends memories."

"Majesty…"

"No need to be formal, Minako."

"Auntie, what about how we defeated all those enemies?"

"The inners believe that the moon princess was not found. Their memories show that all nine scouts were needed to defeat all of the enemies." Turning to the outers, "I ask you to protect Venus as you would my daughter. To aid you here are the crests of air, water, life, and time."

"I already have mine, Aunt Sel."

"Are these changes necessary?"

"Yes, Uranus. In order for my daughter to survive this is how it must be."

"What about Sailor Moon, Sailor Sol, and Tuxedo mask?"

"And Sailor Gaia and Sailor Terra?"

"Venus, they will appear dead as both mundane and hero forms tonight. Saturn, the earth senshi will not be remembered; however, they will remember everything."

"How are we to fake their deaths?" questioned bright Neptune.

"Leave that to me, my children. Now Pluto, I believe that you must return to your post. Saturn, you must return to your father's home," with that said the queen waved her hand teleporting the two warriors away.

"Mother," Orion announced his presence.

"My son, what are you doing here?"

The three remaining warriors looked in shock as they examined the changes of the three people appearing in front of them. Serenity's hair was silver streaked; Endymion's hair was now turning lavender (like his future self); And Tranquility's hair had turned a sun colored blonde.

"Princess? Prince?"

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Your hair!" Venus exclaimed.

"I like it and Endy looks very manly. Orion's might take some getting used to," Serena laughed.

"Serena's just makes her look more …"

"Angelic," Endymion finished for Orion.

"That wasn't what I was going to say but …" Orion never finished as he saw his sister and brother-in-law lip locked.

"My children, why are you here?"

"Mother, there is no reason to kill our sailor identities if they don't know our identities."

"So you wish Sailor Sol to remain alive? What about Endymion?"

"Majesty, it is irrelevant on whether or not Tuxedo mask survives because his soul purpose is to protect Sailor moon. Besides if he dies Sailor Earth is still here."

"Understood, good Prince. Now I will do what I must and you all must return home, farewell."

Sending her twins and son-in-law home before returning her attention to the other senshi, "Uranus and Neptune until this is settled you shall stay by Venus' side. Is this understood?"

"As you wish, majesty."

"Thank you, Uranus. Be safe," Queen Serenity said teleporting the senshi home. Before getting to work.


	3. False Memories and New Guardians

**Chapter 3: False Memories and New Guardians**

Unknown to the sleeping world their memories were being altered. Through the moonlight the queen of the universe changed all memories of her daughter, son, and son-in-law. As the priestess slept her dreams were of a time almost forgotten...

_**:Dream:**_

_"Hey, Meatball head. Running late as always?"_

_"Well if it isn't the jerk of all trades," responded the teenage blond to her dark haired adversary_

_"Have you passed any test lately? Maybe get higher than a 30?" Mamoru teased._

_"That isn't any of your business, mamoru-baka."_

_"Your right. Just stay in grade nine all your life I am sure you'll find someone who will be willing to be with you."_

_"Asshole. Why are you always so mean to meeeeeeeeeee? Wwwwhhhahaaaaaa!"_

_"Listen, Usa. I am so sorry. Please stop crying," Mamoru begged as people began to stare._

_"What did you just call me?" Usagi asked as her wails became sobs._

_"Usa."_

_"So you do know it?"_

_"Know what, meatball head?"_

_"My name, Mamoru-san."_

_"Aaahhh! Now look what you did I am going to be sooo late." Usagi said trying to run passed Mamoru who continued to block her way._

_"At least I can make it to school on time."_

_"I would if someone wasn't always in my way and holding me up."_

_"Don't you like it when someone holds you up? It's better than falling flat on your rear."_

_"Not when they continually get me detention." _

_"Well, maybe I like holding you … up…" Mamoru trailed off as he leaned in and kissed Usagi. _

_"What was that for?" she asked slightly stunned._

_"How about if I give you a lift to school and we can talk about it on the way?" Usagi nodded as she climbed in._

_**:Dream END:**_

BEEP! BEEEP!

"Mars, here," Rei said sleepily.

"Youma in the park, now…" was all that was said before it cut out.

"I'll get there when I get there," Rei said to sleepy to realize that there would be no one listening on the other end. That wasn't how they got together was it?'

Sailor mars quickly found Jupiter and Mercury under a grove of trees watching the fight. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask were holding their own until a second youma appeared.

"So, who called?"

"Moon did, mars."

"I thought that we threw her out."

"We did, Jupiter."

"So why did we answer again?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know. Any ways I found my dream disturbing tonight anyways," Mars commented as she went on to tell her two companions about it.

Meanwhile, "Where are they?"

"I don't know…" Sailor moon answered.

Three unknown but familiar guardians watched the final trial from above. Cara, a blond beauty with her hair in a bow and Aphrodite's bow around her torso which was in a golden colored greek dress; Breeze, a tomboy with blond hair stood behind Cara with a sword at her waist that blended with the off-white greek style outfit; their final companion, Oceania had shoulder length aqua hair and a blue out fit.

Out in the field Sailor moon and tuxedo mask were each fighting a youma of their own. Mask was the first to go down taking two attacks at once. One attack meant for each warrior. Moon was able to dodge on last blast, which flew past her blasting two trees and a bench in the process. With both monsters now on her and her companion down and fellow scouts no where to be seen she let out one final attack, **"Moon Light Burn!"**

The attack did nothing to the full strength monsters. With a powerful swing of an arm sailor moon went flying back into the pile of debris behind her. Slowly sitting up she realized that a piece of bench was sticking out of her abdomen. As she fell back down her body turned to dust along with her masked companion.

"True Light Heat Burst!" Cara, guardian of love, yelled out her attack followed by her two companions.

"Ocean Waves Smash!" Came Oceania's, the guardian of water.

"Tornado Winds Blast!" The sky guardian, Breeze's attack joined the fray and the three attacks turned the youma to dust. "Venusians creatures are pretty strong."

"That is an extreme compliment coming from you Breeze," Oceania commented.

"Come along time to have a word with our ex comrades," Cara told her companions leading the way.

Meanwhile the three inners stood conversing about their dreams. "Yeah, it is preposterous. I had a dream where Usagi was in college already," Mercury was saying after hearing Mars' account of her dream.

"Well, if it isn't the traitors."

"Traitors? Who's there?"

"Sailor Mars, You met us once long ago and have yet to remember us." Breeze answered as her and her companions stepped from the shadows.

"A millennia ago we were friends and fought side by side," Cara said.

"Now, you choose mutiny and to slay you fellow senshi," Oceania finished.

"What the…"

"Breeze, it is time." Cara paused as each stood before a senshi. Cara faced Mars; Breeze faced Jupiter; Oceania faced Mercury. "With the blessing of the queen…"

"With the blessing of the Princess …"

"With the blessings of the Princes' …"

The three guardians then began to speak as one, " Those who are unworthy and would threaten the crown. We the loyal guardians of the High Royal Princess Serenity, High Prince Tranquility, and the Gracious Hospitable Royal Prince Endymion, summon the powers of the unloyal to us to be returned to that of those who we guard."

"You have been found…" Cara stated.

"You have been watched …" Oceania stated.

"You have been judged …" Breeze concluded.

"The judgment is that of unworthy and traitorous, " came the reply of a new yet familiar voice. All turned to the sky to which the female voice had come, Sailor moon floated next to Tuxedo mask before the pair transformed in a blast of light in to that of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

"The Earth Generals shall take your places unworthy Senshi. I summon my loyal guard… Malicite …Zoisite …Nephlite … Jadeite…" The prince commanded and through a portal appeared the four generals.

"Mercury , Mars, Jupiter, your powers as senshi are stripped and hence forth you shall be on probation under the watch of High Senshi Guardians: Venus, also known as Cara, Guardian of love; Uranus, also known as Breeze, guardian of Air; Neptune, also known as Oceania, Guardian of water; Saturn , Guardian of rebirth and known also as Maria." Serenity decreed. "Be well my loyal friends and I pray you find the light my old guard."

"Generals, we have found the inners to have been traitors and thus we ask you to take up the honor of guarding us in our new lives. Do you except?" Endymion asked the four men.

" I pledged my life to you and yours once my good prince and I do not hesitate to do so again. It would be my joy to guard you and your family," Malicite answered. He was followed by each of the other three.

"Very well, with new guardians and all senshi assigned to their duties we leave to begin our new lives. Moon Gaia Teleportation!"

With another blinding blast of light the royals and generals disappeared and the senshi and guardians teleported home and into their respective beds.


	4. Mellennium Ranch and kids

_Disclaimer: Don't own many of the characters most belong to Naoko Takeuchi and other great fanfic authors like Stefchan, terra Deearth and Jendra. Some are my own so please ask to use._

_AN: Queen Serenity had to relocate the three royals to a safe location and chose the millennium ranch( read: Family Ties by Terra Deearth). Eclipse is Darien's Guardian. The three had to change names and Usagi and Darien's were changed to Serenity and Endymion, which are their true forms and the forms that they got married in two years previous to my story. They chose to shorten their names so Serena and Darien is how they will be addressed for the most part. Any questions email me so I can clarify them in my next chapter if need be._

_Arigato_

_Enjoy_

_Tsukia_

**Chapter 4: The Millennium Ranch and Kids**

Katherine Rhea quietly open the door to her parent's old room and checked in on her brother and sister in law. Seeing they were still sleeping soundly she went down to the 'inner's' floor too check on her sister in law's brother. After seeing he was sleeping soundly as well she went down to the kitchen to wait.

Eclipse looked up as she entered, "all sleeping soundly. Tranquility is whom I am worried about. Serena and Darien will be a little confused at first but they'll quickly get their bearings."

" Rhea, would you like me to wait outside his store and bring him down?"

"'Clipse, that's a great idea." with that the sheep dog headed for the stairs. It wasn't too long before her brother joined her with his wife.

"Hey, Rin. How have you been?"

"I've been worried about the two of you. But how have you been?"

"All right, considering. Where it is the Ariono?" Serena asked.

"Oh, he's a outs with the kids group. "

"Group? Rin, are many of the kids from this time?"

"Mother, suggested we have a group of kids come to the ranch to learn responsibility." Katherine pause as a crying baby could be heard.

"Rhea?" the couple asked.

"Eclipse but the, what ... no, who is that? Who ever they are they have lungs like Sere."

"Probably because the owner is related to her," replied to dog as he enter the kitchen followed by Orion and Roselyn, Darien's younger sister.

"How dare you leave me in charge of our nieces and nephews and cousins!" Roselyn fumed as Darien noticed that that she was carrying a crying infant.

"Calm down, Rose."

" Stay out of this, Mamoru!" Rose paused. "Mamoru? What happened to your hair? Usagi's?"

"Actually, Endymion Darien Rhea in this form. Call me Darien and It's the wonderful effects aging."

Rose stood in shock as infant reached for Serena. "Rose, let me see that little one, call me Serena," Serena said gently taking the infant. " Over there beside Rhea is Orion, my twin."

"So, Rose, what were you fuming about?" Darien asked as the infant calmed in Serena's arms.

"Our sister has left me to take care of five young children, as in three infants, a two year old and a three year old."

"Who's are they?" Serena asked shifting the infant.

"Yours and I think a few of the girl's and Orion's," Rose answered a Terran came running.

"They are awake and need human hands."

"I'll go," volunteered Serena taking the infant with her.

Just then the door burst open and at least ten youngsters, as in eight to thirteen, and leading the group were two all too familiar faces. The group froze as they saw who was in the room and forgetting what time they were in fell to a knee or curtsied respectively.

"Your highness'"

"Daddy??" a few voices asked.

Upon reaching the family floor the senshi were surprised by two full-grown men being thrown down the hall. Examining the situation better Sailor Universe discovered the reason that her father and uncle came flying toward them, a youma. She quickly stood in front of the two fallen men and prepared to attack, "Starlight Extinguish!"

After waking up at the Rhea family ranch Darien and Orion, formerly known as Mamoru and Travis, had been thrown curve ball after curve ball. Ten children bowing and calling them a spread from "Dad" to " My King" was just the topping on the cake, the following scream for help well that was just a bonus.

"Serena!" Darien yelled as he took off up the stairs toward the nursery followed quickly by Orion.

"Transform!" Commanded Usa, "Universal Power Make Up!" "Time for some action, guys," Alec said as he held up his transformation tool and transformed into Mini-mask. The rest of the boys nodded as they followed suit.

In the meantime the girls held up their wands and called out, "Star Power Make Up!" "Ocean Power Make Up!" "Gaia Light Make Up!" "Sun Power Make Up!" "Tornado Power!"

"Let's go," commanded Sailor Universe as she took off up the stairs quickly followed by the rest of the young warriors.

The attack even though it was the first attack she ever learned was still enough to blast the acid green youma back against the far wall and give her fellow warriors time to get ready. "Gaia Wind Tsunami!"

"Star Slash Attack!"

"Super Nova!"

The three attacks combined flew toward the youma and turned it to moon dust "Sailor Ocean, you are in charge of checking that everyone is alright. Raven, I want you to analyze that green stuff. Everyone else power down."

After powering down Usa, Alec, and Kari ran to check on their father. "Dad? Dad, are you ok?"

"I am fine. Now either I hit my head hard or there are three of you." Darien asked.

"No, I am Kari. Your third child from Crystal Tokyo." At this point Darien promptly passed out.

"Boy am I glad I don't have any kids coming back to visit me." Orion laughed.

"Hey, Sola and Jade did you here that. Dad thinks that none of us are his kids," A sun red haired boy laughed as Sailor Star and Sailor Nova powered down and came to stand beside him.

"Then we best introduce ourselves," Sailor Star said. "I am Princess Solana Rose Moonlight of the Sun kingdom, age 12."

"I am Prince Avalon Tranquility of the Sun kingdom, age 11," the sun red haired boy announced.

"And I am Jade Gaia daughter of Tranquility and Roselyn and Princess of the Sun kingdom," Sailor Nova said as Orion promptly fainted beside his blood brother.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, Jade. They are just finding it hard to believe how many children they are going to have, not to mention Uncle Tranq and Aunt Rose haven't gotten together yet."

"So, he will be alright then, Usa."

"You're still here aren't you?" Alec commented, seeing his cousins face fall he said, "I was just joking they will both be fine. You should have seen mom and dad's faces when I first showed up."

**Back in Tokyo at the Hikawa Jinja:**

The three inner senshi, on probation, sat discussing the latest events. "So, those bitches took our powers down to in-training level?" Rei fumed.

"Yes, that is how it appears. We are at a level to learn not to fight."

"Tell me you are bugging us, Glacia."

"Afraid not Storm. The three of us have almost harmless attacks. Best I can demise is that this is what the Princess meant by probation."

"Well, girls. Let's go show them how harmless our powers are on an unsuspecting city."

"Right, Blaze. We can throw in a few of our' own powers as well. Time to wreak some havoc."

With that the three took off to terrorize the city.

From the tree tops Breeze pulled out her new cell phone slash communicator, "Girls, we got a problem. I think it is time to show off the true powers of our crests."

"Meet you at the Crown in ten. I'll relay the message to the others," Cara responded. With that both Guardians took off to prepare for what was to come.

**Back at the Rhea Ranch: ...  
**


	5. Havoc and Mayhem

_**Thanks for the Reviews :Chapter 5  
**_

_**Chicken Stars: thanks for the encouragement**_

_**Marni: I hope to keep the excitement keeps up and keeps you interest**_

_**Secrets: I am glad you are enjoying it**_

_**Silver Moonlight-81: I hope that you can continue to enjoy it**_

_**Padfut's-Moon: thanks for the encouragement**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Ladies Duo: I appreciate your critiques**_

_**Chicken Stars: I hope I can keep your interest**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Goddess-Pheonix/Vixinia: I am glad you like my story**_

_**Ladies Duo : thank you for letting me know I needed to explain a little more.**_

_AN: Again thanks to all that reviewed my story. Currently I have gotten engaged, had a death in the family, been having medical difficulties along with college and am trying hard to keep up with school and my story. But will hopefully have another chapter up soon. I will try to update at least once per month. But here is chapter 8_

**Chapter 5: Havoc and Mayhem**

Darien and Orion awoke to six grinning faces. Darien starred at his children, Serena's and mine.' "Serena!"

Seeing her still unconscious on the floor with someone sitting over her. Darien growled as he approached. Hearing the growl Sailor Ocean looked up briefly before bowing low to her king, " Her majesty is fine, my King."

"Who?" His question coming out more as a demand then a question.

"I am Sailor Ocean, daughter of Uranus and Neptune. Yuri Sidra Tenou is my given name." Not wanting to anger her king with her news silently waited for him to speak.

"My wife's status?"

"Fine, however…"

"However? However what?" Endymion demanded transforming past his prince form to king.

"Calm down, my brother. She said she would be fine. Yuri, what else?" asked Tranquility who transformed with his brother-in-law.

Yuri took a deep breath, "She lost it."

"Lost what?" Endymion's anger flaring again.

"The baby, dad. Mom was with child." Hearing this Endymion grabbed hole of Alec for dear life.

"Dad? Dad? Need Oxygen," Alec said trying to wedge himself free.

"Endymion, release the boy so he can breathe," Sailor Terra commanded her older brother.

"Endy, he won't disappear. Ichiro died not Alex," Sailor Gaia said softly as she took her brother's hands and motioned for her nephew to Rose who had detransformed.

"Ichiro?"

"Yes, Endy," Katherine affirmed as she powered down.

"Mom called him Ichi'. You never mention him."

"Hotaru once told me it was cause you blamed yourself. It seemed that whenever he was brought up you would disappear," Usa added after her brother.

"Leave us."

"But daddy…" Kari began.

"Tranq, Rin, Rose take them downstairs, then call and find out where the hell those generals of mine are," The three were about to argue when Endymion's voice boomed a resounding, "NOW!"

Tranquility nodded, "Come along, kids.

As Tranquility led the older ones down the stairs Katherine, Rose, Usa, Solana, and Yuri picked up the younger ones and followed suit leaving Endymion alone with his Queen.

Back in Tokyo….

"We were manipulated now this town will pay," Rei said looking down at the park off the high rise. Her clothes were scandalously skanky, her top was more of a bra and her skirt was shorter than her sailor skirt (if that is even possible). Summoning a flame to her hand and in a final burst of anger threw it at the park.

"Burn you pathetic park," Rei laughed as the trees began to burn. Then silently leaped off to meet her companions.

**_Elsewhere…._**

Uranus punched the wall, "Those traitorous little tramps!"

"Calm down, Uranus," Cara said to her companion. Uranus was the only one who chose to stick to the sailor outfits rather than their new guardian forms and the ancient Greek ensemble.

"There are two things I hate right now; the new outfits but I can always stick to the original; and those traitorous bitches."

"Got them," Oceania interrupted. "They are heading towards the tower, Tokyo tower."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Maria stated as they headed off.

Usagi had died two days ago and since then the traitors had been running rampage. The Guardians had had to enlist the assistance of the Generals to help protect the city. So far the botanical gardens had been flooded and frozen, several schools had been burned, there had been arsenal attempts at each of the guardians homes, and the citizens were beginning to panic, most refusing to leave their homes (unless they were on fire) at night.

Stopping in an alley across from their destination. Cara turned to face the group. "Maria, you stay put incase your feeling is right. We'll need back up if it is. You two are with me and leave communications open." The trio nodded and the three older guardians headed in.

**Near the Guardians...**

General Zoisite watched as Rei started the fire and left to go wherever she wanted. Once she was out of site he stepped out of his hiding spot, "Earth Arctic Freeze!" making tai chi movements and releasing a slow snowy effects forms within his hands and sent it to save the park.

"Mal, we cannot leave Tokyo in this state. Serenity's guardians are unable to contain the three renegades."

"I realize that. I'll talk to Endymion when I go alone to the farm," Malachite responded through their com-links.

Zoisite nodded at the small communications device, "Zoi, out." Zoisite said as he closed the channel with his superior and friend and leaving to follow his charge as she leapt over the sky scape of Tokyo. Malachite stood up as he closed communications and headed toward the subway train that had just pulled up. The prince will not be happy.'

**Starlight tower….**

At the starlight tower the three female guardians cautiously made their way through keeping their eyes peeled. But not open enough to miss the ambush."Bubbles Blast!"

"Shoot!"

"Love's Candle Light Burn!"

"Uranian Trap Sphere!"

"Aqua Shield!"

"Burning Inferno! Your defenses can't last forever," laughed Blaze.

"Earth…"

"Elemental …"

"Cage…"

"Entangle!" Three new voices chorused.

The attack took the three skankily dressed senshi by surprise and the vines wrapped them up like a fly by a spider.

**Back at the Ranch…**

Serena was still unconscious and Darien was sleep deprived and depressed. The three moon children tried to get their father to eat or even talk with them. After only a few attempts Kari gave up trying she told her siblings that he would be ok and just needed time. But they couldn't just leave him like that. However the two older children began to consistently find her with their father just sitting with him.

At supper that night Orion was furious and let it show. "The generals excepted the position of Royal Guard over both the Prince and Princess, but where the hell are they?"

"Daddy said that they would be here soon," came the whisper of Kari's voice. She rarely seemed to speak to anyone except her dad since Serena was injured. Just then the door opened with General Malachite between the doorframes. "What took you so long General? Do you know what happened in your absence? And where are the others? Answers now!" Demanded an angry Tranquility.

The General fell to one knee as the blinding light of Tranquility's transformation to king took place. "My deepest apologies, your highness. Trouble is afloat in Tokyo; the others had to stay for fear of the lives of the citizens."

"SERENITY, your QUEEN comes second to the city?"

"Calm down, Uncle."

"Yes, Alec is right. Malachite and the generals had no control over what has happened."

"Mom, is strong and she'll pull through. Hey, we're still here right," Alec laughed. Speak of the devil at that moment two pairs of footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Careful, Sere."

"For Pete's sake Darien. I am not made of glass."

"Mom?" three voices called as the royal couple joined the party for dinner.

"I am fine. Hungry, but fine." The group laughed and Kari retrieved plates from the kitchen for the newly arrived.

Once everyone was eating Serena spoke up again. "Now, General Malachite what is the status of Tokyo and the guardians?"

"The city has fallen to the hands of the renegades. The guardians and generals have been doing our best to stop them but they are no capable of containing them alone."

"Very well. Rose I want you to return to Tokyo along with Yuri, Nanino, and Raven,"

Serena commanded. The four nodded to their new assignment, "Rose, you are in charge. I don't want you working as a single group work as three teams that have a common goal."

"Understood, we will leave in two days."

Everyone nodded and finished their meals and went to prepare for the coming battle. Up in their room Serena and Darien sat talking, "Why did you not tell me about our child?"

"I didn't know. Now here is a question for you, do you think we did the right thing killing off Usagi and Mamoru?"

"Yes, Serenity and Endymion are stronger and united we stand a better chance now especially since they no longer believe us to be alive."

"And now we start a new life…"

knock knock

"Who is it?"

"It is Tuxedo moon."

Serena and Darien looked at each other, "Come in."

"Serenity, Endymion. I am your fourth child, my name is Stephen Endymion Rhea."

Serena stared into the young mans eyes they were blue and his hair was golden like hers used to be. She turned to Darien who just sat there starring at this young man who looked to be getting pretty nervous.

"Ummm... maybe I should leave. Gomen asai."

"Matte, Stephen. Come here, please," Darien said.

"We are the ones that are sorry. We just weren't expecting anyone else to be our child," Serena explained pulling the young man into a hug.

"Now then, son, what is your age? And anything else you want to tell us?"

Stephen smiled at his father and then took a seat between them, "I am nine years old and take more after my father in personality but like in my appearance I have a few qualities from my mother that shine through. I like Yuri, a lot but so far that hasn't gone anywhere. I get along with most of my siblings and unlike Alec who seems to like to jump into trouble I hang back until needed and try to keep Usa from getting herself killed or any of our other sibs."

He just finished his sentence when they heard, "I don't try to get myself killed!"

"Alright, kids. You can come in now." The hall went unbelievably quiet and then the door opened to reveal all three of the older children.

"Way to go, you got us caught."

"Oh shut up, Alec."

"Usagi Serenity Chiba, watch your tongue." Alec snickered at Usa getting into trouble. Serena turned to him, "Don't think she is the only one. First off you egged her on and not only that but all three of you were eavesdropping."

The three hung their heads and three, "gomen" 's could be heard.

Serena and Darien sat listening to their four children talk trying to decifer on from the other for a good hour. They talked about who they liked, who they thought their siblings liked, argued over who they liked, and about what they wanted to do with their lives. Finally Alec stood up, "Come on we have to go meet up with Solana, Jade, and Avalon."

"Oh right, I completely forgot." Usa said getting up off the bed and heading toward the door with Kari after giving their mom and dad a hug. Stephen and Alec looked at each other as they got up took a few steps and then turned and tackled their dad. Usa took this distraction time to place a small vile of aromatherapy on the desk next to the door. The boys were laughing as they got up.

"See you later."

"We'll talk again soon."

"Have a nice night."

"Bye," and with that said the children left their parents alone.

The four of them raced up the stairs to the secret room that they always met in when visiting the ranch. Inside waiting stood their three cousins, "So you have it all set up with auntie and uncle?"

"I hope it works and that they don't catch on," Kari answered Solana. Kari didn't really like what they were doing but understood that it had to happen.

"Good, now on to our parents."

"Solana, that I have already started," Avalon told her. "With mom being sent to the city we had to start right away so me and Jade took the first step."

"Oh, no, what did the two of you do?"

"Nothing that would harm them they just got stranded out in the woods for a little while all by themselves," Jade answered her cousin's question. Usa shook her head at this.

"Tomorrow, mom leaves for the city so tonight we have locked them in her room," Avalon continued

"And how did you do that seeing that she is of earth blood?"

"Easy sis, we just didn't use locks. We used ropes and other stuff in the house."

"Avalon Sol Moonrose, how could you?"

"Easily, Serenity Usagi Rhea. By taking the ropes and other stuff needed and tie the door shut."

"Not funny, Av. If you aren't the first one up then we are going to be in so much trouble," Alec warned.

"Don't worry we got it covered, right Jade?"

"We got it all set up just right. No problems here." The older children and Kari shook their heads this was going to be a lot messier then originally planned.

_End of chapter 9: three reviews for chapter 10 and hope you enjoy._


	6. Nightly Affairs

**Chapter 6: Nightly affairs of the moon, sun, and earths**

After their children had left them to themselves Serenity and Endymion conversation forgotten began some other activities of a more interesting kind. Slowly removing Darien's shirt as she pulled him back on to the bed while he returned the favor and then following up with her pants and then his own. Soon the two lay naked in their bed kissing and playing like the married couple they are should have done more times then they had. Being completely taken in by each other they could not hear or did not hear the cries from a few rooms down.

Rose and Orion had decided to go for a ride before going to relax after discussing final plans with the group that would accompany her to the city. As the two rode in relative silence on Sol and Tsunami until they came to a small cove that seemed to call them like it had known them before in a different lifetime. Roselyn smiled as she remembered the cove.

"I used to play here all the time as a child of Earth. This is where I used to run to escape the palace for a while. I know mom and dad probably knew about it but they let me have it for as long as I wanted to disappear for."

"Then why don't we stop here for a while to relax before heading back to the ranch," Orion said climbing down from his mount and taking a look around and to his surprise he too found memories of this place a lifetime before.

Prince Tranquility looked down the cliff to see who was causing the ruckus by the waterfall, knowing full well that it was his twin and blood brother. Then a voice broke into his thoughts, "We are going to be in so much trouble if we are caught."

"Relax, Rosy."

"Don't call me Rosy, Tranq."

This began an argument over names and took both Rosy' and Tranq's ' attention away from the two lovebirds below.

In that moment Orion remembered this girl and why he had felt so close to her. "Princess Roselyn? Is that really you? Were you really reborn as Endy's little sis once more?"

"Orion, how do you know of Princess Roselyn?" Rose questioned getting a little scared very few from the other planets knew of her. Most thought that the only scout of the earth was Katherine but, in truth there had been three.

"It is me, Rosy, Prince Tranquility. You and I would meet here and sometimes we would spy on Serenity and Endymion from here on the cliff. Do you not remember?"

"Tranq? Oh, Tranq. I didn't recognize you and your hair is not nearly as sun blonde as it used to be. I thought that you had died on the sun not on the moon. Oh, god, Tranquility."

In the bushes two youngsters hide with newly found smiles and quietly untied the horses and once far enough away mounted them and rode back to the ranch. "Mission accomplished, Jade."

"In the very least they remember each other, Avolon."

Back in the cove the two sat catching up about what really happened at the fall of the moon and in this new life. Sharing memories old and new and rekindling their old bond. Then frowning when they realized that they were going to be separated in two days time as Rose returned to Tokyo and Orion was stuck at the ranch.

"Oh, Tranq, I just found you again and now we are being separated. I don't know if I can bare that."

"I could come with you and protect you like Endy does Sere. I am sure Endy wouldn't have any qualms about that."

"My knight in shinning armor." Rose smiled.

As they lay in each others arms watching the stars come out before rising to remount their horses to return and found them missing. Laughing at the trick that some of the kids had played on them they transformed and flew through the trees back to the ranch and into Rose's room as to not wake anyone.

"I should get to my own room, Rose," Orion said trying the door, but it refused to move.

Orion turned and tried the window on which they had entered but again found it stuck. Transforming into Sailor Sol he tried to use his sword to open the window and the door, but neither moved. "I guess that we are stuck in here together," Orion shrugged.

"What will Endymion say when he finds us?" Rose asked.

Orion traveled through their link to find his sister and blood brother doing things he didn't think that they wanted to be known so retreated back to his own mind and smiled at Rose, "I think that he will be very tired in the morning and more worried about what Sere is doing to worry about the two us. So, where shall I sleep?"

Rose smiled transforming into Princess Roselyn, "Where did you sleep when you visited me in secret?"

Orion followed suit becoming Prince Tranquility, "Well, seeing that no one was to know I was here I slept beside you and left early in the morning," Tranquility said as he moved toward the bed pushing his princess into a lying position and joining her on the bed.

Darien lay next to Serena playing gently with his wife's hair as she dozed. For just that one time he felt more like Endymion with Serenity during their activities. His passion full and his desire to have her more than any mortal could have bared. We went at it like Rabbits,' Darien thought with a laugh. "Is that a problem, my prince?" Serena asked looking up at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you. No, that isn't a problem unless the kids hear or did something to influence it."

"If the kids influenced it then Pluto will deal with them and if they heard with four of them I think they know where babies come from as Katherine told Logan." Darien smiled Logan was Serenity's other brother who they didn't know a lot about but had met once. Leaning down to kiss his beautiful wife, but jerked up at the loud crashing sound that came from the hall. He shushed Serena and went to investigate; Serena nodded and followed him quietly into the hall.

"Good going, Solana!" Avalon scolded his older sister.

"If you and Jade hadn't rigged this thing up, then I wouldn't have woken the whole floor trying to go the bathroom!"

"All right, you three," Endymion's voice boomed at the children. "Downstairs, in the living room I will see you there in a few minutes." The three children looked at their aunt and uncle who had come out of their room at the loud crash. Knowing that his anger had fueled his transformation and the trouble they would get in due to the fact that if all things had went well their aunt, shouldn't have had also transformed. Quickly moving down the hall past the two angry adults and down the stairs, all the while complaining at who was to blame.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Endymion called as he tried to make his way though the hall to his sisters room. Getting no answer he quickly opened the door and got the surprise of his lifetime.

"Tranquility!" was all he got to say before he heard something or someone hit the floor. "Sere!" Running from the room and jumping the debris he gently picked up Serenity, as she slowly became Serena. This is going to be a long day.'

__

AN: hope that is a little more better for length for you loyal readers it will get longer once they are back in Tokyo and a little more action if that's what you like as well.

R&R talk next chapter.

_AN: Well here you go another chapter. I hope to have another one up by next week Hope you enjoy Tsukia_


	7. Who's? What's? and Visions

**Chapter 7: Why's? What's? and Visions  
**

With all the Terran family around trying to help Serena slowly woke up. As she opened her eyes she saw Darien, Rose, and Orion looking worriedly down at her. "Sere, are you alright?" asked Rhea, the oldest of the Terran family that was present.  
"I am fine, everyone. I guess I just haven't transformed for that long in a while."

"Don't lye to me, Serenity. You have been transforming for longer than that not even a month ago," Orion said sternly.

"Dare, Why don't you take the remaining troops downstairs and deal with our trouble makers? I will put Serena to bed and be down shortly," Rhea said taking command before turning to Serena, "No arguments."

Darien helped Serena up and into the room before Rhea ushered him out and he and the others headed down to the living room. "Orion, What were you doing in Rose's room?" Darien demanded as he tried to distract himself from worrying about his wife.

"We got stranded in the woods and by the time we got back we just entered through the window as to not wake anyone," Orion said nervously he wasn't sure on how protective Darien was over his sisters but remembered how protective Endymion had been.

"Then we found ourselves locked in. Unable to open the door I told Orion it would be alright if he stayed in the room with me."  
Darien had no reason to believe they were lying but anyone could tell he was not happy and that scared most people who knew him and his past; which would be why the trio of children coward slightly as the adults entered.

"Now to deal with you three. Starting with you," he said pointing to Solana. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Solana started, "We were sent here not only for training but to keep the time line on track. First off the Solar children's mission was to get their parents together as a couple," She said looking at the floor. "My plan was to be subtle and just set them up on a blind date and then I believe they would have remembered, but my siblings took a different route and stranded them in the woods and rigged the door. Their little rigging is what I tripped over this morning that woke everyone up," With this said she glared at her two companions.

Orion looked at the children then at Rose before looking back at the children, "You took our horses and locked us in her room?"

Jade and Avalon nodded slowly, "It was his idea. I was just enlisted because he needed help."

"You're just as guilty as me Jade!" Avalon accused beginning an argument.

"That is enough!" Endymion said getting angry again. He wasn't quite sure who he should be mad at Orion for trying to get Rose or at the children for setting it up. "Who are your parents?"

"We can't..."

"Avalon, just tell him. I don't want to see him any madder,"

Jade and Solana out numbered their brother and Avalon nodded, "Our parents are King Tranquility of the sun and Queen Roselyn of earth." At this point the couple promptly fainted.

Meanwhile upstairs, after getting Serena onto the bed and in a comfortable lying position Rhea checked her over and then looked up at her foster sister and asked, "Do you know why you fainted? The trueth behind it?"

Serena nodded quietly. She couldn't believe it when she found out that morning and had no idea how she would tell Darien. :Would he be mad? Would he turn her away? Put her on bed rest?: "Since when? How did this happen so soon?"

"When I woke up I felt it? I can't really explain it. How? And you gave my brother a hard time cause mother hadn't explained it. Last night..."

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Serena shock her head. "He deserves to know."

"I know but I think he is still upset about ... you know. What if the same thing happens? What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh, Princess. First off he has to know that's his right as the father. Secondly you didn't know you were with child last time this time we can take precautions and keep you on schedule. Now I am going to go get him so you can tell him." Rhea stood up and headed toward the door.

"Rhea?"

"Yeah, Sere?"

"Can you tell him? Could you? I don't think I can right now, but you're right he has to know."

"Sure. I will tell him. In the mean time you get some rest cause otherwise you may end up staying with Merc. Alright?"

"Alright. Thank you." Serena said rolling onto her side to sleep. Rhea smiled as she turned out the light and headed down to pass on the information to her brother.

As Rhea entered the living room she found her sister and Orion on the floor and Endymion standing interrogating the three Solar children. "You said First off the Solar children's mission was to get their parents together as a couple,' so what other missions do you have?"

"We each had missions ours was to set up our parents. I think your children were to get Serenity pregnant again. We were all suppose to help save the inner senshi."

"Endymion! They are children and you are scarring them. Plus, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU," Rhea said as she entered emphasizing the last part.

"Why don't you three go up to your rooms. Someone will be up to speak to you in a while." The three nodded and took no time in running up the stairs.

"Our children completed their mission didn't they?" He asked changing back to Darien, knowing that Rhea had heard the last of his interrogation.

"Yes, Darien. Serena is with child again and that is why she fainted this morning. I checked her out she is fine and so is the child. I have her resting now you can see her later once you have calmed down." Darien nodded reached down picked up Orion and sat him on the couch before leaving the room and heading outside. All Rhea could do was watch as her brother was left to deal with the information he had just received.

**Back in Tokyo...**

It had been two days since the three rogues had been trapped in a cage of vines. With their fire and ice powers you'd think they could escape easily even with the guards stationed around their prison; however, the Guardians had been smart and fortified the vines with their powers making them immune to the elements and able to withstand any physical attack. The only way in or out was with one of those who created the thing. Blaze spent her time meditating and trying new hairstyles. Storm constantly paced back and forth cursing at their predicament. Glacia just analyzed and kept trying to come up with a decent plan of escape.

Blaze sat up abruptly, "She's pregnant. The little dog is pregnant!"

The others turned to her as she began laughing hysterically. "What are you talking about Firehead?"

"Oh, Storm. The princess is pregnant thus she can't be called in for help. These misfit warriors and guardians are all we have to deal with," she continued as she laughed some more. Her companions soon joined her laughter.

**In another room:**  
The Guardian's had decided they would need some help so they had tracked down any who they thought loyal to the princess and prince. This had proved beneficial, as Umino had been one of those who had been and therefore knew something had gone down. After they had explained what had happened he volunteered to help. So there, he sat watching the events transpire in the cage.

"She's pregnant I have to tell the others," he said aloud picking up his communicator and calling the others. It didn't take long for the room to fill with the seven in charge and along with Naru, Motoki, Lizzy, Shingo, Ikuko, Kenji, and the two cats.

"Report?"

"Rei just announced that Serenity is pregnant."

"Are you sure Umino?" Oceania asked, shocked that her mirror had not told her that important information.

"Yes, I am sure that is what she said. She snapped out of her trance and then laughed about it."

"I can't believe it our baby is alive and pregnant," Ikuko whispered to Kenji.

Kenji just nodded as he was still in shock of what had happened to his little girl. "I want to help. I am thirteen now I can do something besides watch," Shingo said making himself look strong.

"No one child in this mess is enough."

"But, mom..."

"No buts." And the argument began.

"Serenity is with child? I must join her," Luna said standing up and ... Falling flat on her face. Looking around she saw Artemis, "What did you do that for I have to go to her."

"First off you don't know where she is and secondly we are both needed here. Plus I am not letting you travel alone to some unknown destination."

"Fine. But can we not even contact her to see how she is?"

"Malachite went to find them and hasn't reported any sign of trouble so I am sure she is fine," Cara concluded. "Keep us up to date if anything new comes up Umino." He nodded as the group left the room leaving him and Naru alone.

**Back at the ranch:**  
It was near dark when Darien arrived back at the ranch with Heidi. Unsaddling her and leading her into her stall he then headed back to see his wife. Upon entering he noticed that the troops were just sitting down to eat without Serena. "Where is Serena?"

"She is fine but I think it best if she stays in bed for a few days thus I sent Kari up with a plate," Rhea answered handing him a plate already filled with food. Darien nodded took the plate and headed toward the stairs. As he climbed the stairs, he thought of the past when he used to dream of the day that Serenity would be his wife and carry his children and now it was all coming together. He quietly opened the door to find Kari and Serena talking to each other. He quickly closed the door again and knocked.

"Come in," came Serena's voice.

_AN: Sorry it took a while for the update I hope you enjoy it. Reviews help cause if I don't get any I think you have stopped reading and I like to know what you think. So Review and you will see more. Ja ne Tsukia_

_AN: OK here is the thing I don't know whether or not I should focus more on what is going on in Tokyo or the Ranch. I seem to like sticking to the ranch but let me know in a review. I would like atleast five opinions but will continue at the rate I am in one week either way. R&R ja ne Tsukia_


	8. News Travels, New Plan

**Chapter 8: News Travels, New Plans  
**

Darien slowly opened the door to the bedroom to see his younger daughter and wife talking. He had given up saying youngest because every time he said it another child appeared, plus there were infants and toddlers whose parents were not identified as well. "How are you feeling?" He asked his wife with a smile.

"Fine, except for I have an over protective sister-in-law," Kari laughed at her mother's answer.

"If you will excuse me I do believe that my siblings and everyone are waiting for me to help in the kitchen."

"Of course, we'll talk again later. Oh and Kari please make sure everyone still remembers that I am here."

Again Kari laughed, "Of course, mother. Father would never forget either way. Enjoy the evening," Kari smiled and laughed before closing the door behind her.

"She is so shy, but once she opens up she is very friendly."

"She reminds me of you, Sere."

Serena laughed, "All of our daughters remind you of me."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but I think that you shouldn't let them hear you say it cause then they might get jealous," The two of them laughed and reminisced over old times.

Downstairs...  
The phone started to ring just as Kari passed by it with a handful of dishes. Putting them down on the counter she picked up the receiver, "Millennium Ranch, also known as the Rhea residence."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Kari. Would you like to speak with Rhea?"

"This is Motoki, a friend of hers."

"Yes, I know who you are Prince Andrew. My father speaks of you often and I have met you a few times when you came to visit."

"Alright! Who Is this? Few people know of me by that name and you I do not recall."

"I am Princess Kari-anne Rose of the Earth, Moon, Sun and Crystal Tokyo."

"Serenity and Endymion's kid? How many kids do they plan on having?"

"Uncle Andrew, I don't think that they planned all of us. Here is Auntie," Kari said handing the phone to Rhea as she walked up.

Rhea took the phone from Kari and watched as her young neice took the plates back into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Alright, Rhea. How many kids do they have? That way I don't have to many more surprises."

"Motoki? Is that you?"

"No, It is the king of the moon. Of course it is me.Now, how many?"

"Four, that they know about."

"And does that include the one that Sere is currently carrying?"

"How do you know about that?" Rhea asked startled.

"Blaze used Rei's powers and saw. How is she is she alright?"

"She is fine. Tired but alright. We were trying to keep it a secret from the traitors but I guess our plans are being changed. I am sending someone to come and get a few people from your group if they can be spared."

"Alright, but I have to go it is my turn to play watch dog." The two friends laughed and said good-bye. Rhea looked into the kitchen, "Kids I have to go talk to your parents for a few minutes, alright?"

"Don't worry auntie we'll finish up here."

"Thank you, Kari." With that Rhea headed upstairs to talk to her step sister.

Darien and Serena sat talking and laughing. They were unsure as to what to name the newly discovered member of the family. "We could call her Serenity Rose?"

"I don't think HE will like it."

"Who will like what?" Rhea asked letting herself in

"Our son being named Serenity Rose. What's up Rhea?" Serena answered.

"I am making arrangements to have you moved. It isn't safe here any more."

"Where are we going, Rin?" Darien asked.

"Our parents had a secret retreat and we will be sending you and the children there. No ties. No communication to anyone in Tokyo. You will communicate through me and I will sensor any letters."

"What happened? Rhea, Why the sudden change in plans?" "The Rogues know where you are and your condition. Pluto will be here tomorrow with a group to help you move and stay on as guards. I must go finish-making arrangements. Enjoy the evening," Rhea said as she headed back downstairs.

"Darien, I am scared."

"It's ok darling. I will protect you," Darien said taking her into a hug.

"But if they found out about our baby they can find out where we are as well," tears inched their way into her eyes.

"Calm down, my sweet princess. Rhea and the outers won't let that happen."

Downstairs...

"Kids, I need you in the dinning room now," Rhea commanded. The ten children quickly assembled at their aunts command and took seats around the table.

"What is it, Auntie?" Alec being the oldest asked.

"Serenity and Endymion will be moving tomorrow."

"What about us?" Kari demanded.

"Tranquility wishes to go to Tokyo with Rose so the sun children have a choice on whether to go with them or to go with Serenity. All of Serenity's children will be accompanying her to the new location. The rest of you have your assignments."

"I am going where the action is in Tokyo," Avalon answered.

"I am going to stay with mom and dad," Jade answered,

"As the eldest child of Sol I will do my duty as Sailor Star and Guard my aunt and the infants."

"Alright. So, Avalon, Jade, Yuri, Raven, and Nanino will be going with Rose and Tranquility to Tokyo," The group named nodded."And Usa, Alec, Kari, Solana, and the infants will be going with Serenity." Rhea reaffirmed.

"Dismissed. Get to bed now it is going to be a long day for everyone." The children began filing out leaving Usa, Alec, and Solana.

"Auntie?"

"What is it you three? I want you well rested."

"Auntie, are mom and dad in danger?" Usa asked quietly. "And don't lie to us. We have some of our mothers talents and our fathers tricks."

"I guess you deserver to know. The rogues know that your mother is expecting and she found out through Mars' powers."

"So your saying that because she can access Mars' powers she mostlikely has access to her memories. Right, Aunt Rhea?" Solana asked.

"That's right Solana."

"Don't worry Auntie. We will protect mom and dad." Rhea smiled at her nieces and nephew before herding them upstairs to bed.

The next morning, at about five am the family broke into their groups and began packing up what was needed for their missions. Usa and Solana spent the morning preparing things that Serena would need and organizing their group while their charges slept. Rhea refused anyone to wake up the sleeping couple, even if Darien would be up by seven anyway. The retreat would be made through teleportation through the gates of time to protect the location. Darien and Serena would be making their new home in the Rhea family home in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. Rhea knew that they would love it there and had made arrangements for Serena to have a doctor living close by.

By seven Darien was up and helping prepare for the move knowing that Setsuna would be their to get them before ten. The plan was that using the time gate they would age Serena and Darien to be in their mid-twenties instead of the late-teen early-twenties they were. Serena and him had decided to name him Ichiro Kenji Chiba, knowing the gender of the children before they were born helped and with their future children there with them Darien knew that if another was conceived it would be his son Alec whom he knew well.

Serena awoke at about eight- thirty and by nine they were all saying their good-byes and awaiting Setsuna's arrival to help transport them.


	9. Time Goes On

**Chapter 9: Time goes on**

It had been almost a year since the groups had divided up to fight this battle. While Tokyo was in turmoil Serena and Darien enjoyed getting to know their children. Endymion Ichiro Rhea had been born in late October and was now almost four months old and was the spitting image of his Uncle only with black hair.

"Darien?" Serena asked Darien while watching their children play with Ichiro.

"Yes, honey?"

"I think it is time to return home."

Taken back by this answer Darien paused before answering, "We are home, sweet heart."

"I mean go home to Tokyo. I miss my parents and they have yet to even see Ichiro and he is almost four months. Plus we can now rejoin the fight I am no longer pregnant and so can be sailor moon, again."

'As far as I know I am not pregnant again. But Alec is next and he said Ichiro was a few years older then him.' Serena added to herself.

"Alright, I will get in contact with Sets and see when she can get us home."

"Thank you, I love you."

"You know I can never say no to you, my Queen."

"I am not a Queen just yet, Endy."

"You have always been my Queen, whether in title or not," Darien answered with a passionate kiss to prove it.

"Eeewww!! Their being all mushy again," came a male voice followed by laughter.

The couple broke apart and laughed, "Without us being "mushy" you wouldn't be here."

All four of the children looked slightly disturbed by this comment.

Serena took a quick snapshot before commenting, "Those faces are not becoming of you children. Now, come it is time to pack we are going back to Tokyo." Usa picked up Ichiro and started toward the house following her mother up to his room to pack. The other children followed slightly behind.

After his family was safely in the house Darien went to summon his sister to discuss the Rhea's return to Tokyo in full force.

In Tokyo time had not been good, the rogues were getting tricky and made escape attempts atleast once a month normally more. The Guardians were getting weary and were no where close to returning their friends to normal. There was also the possible threat of two new warriors.

In their cage the rogues had learned to use the planetary powers of the princesses.

It didn't take Setsuna long to get the Rhea family back to Tokyo. Settled into their new home and after visiting their closest friends and family. The family was ready fo the final battle.

Over a year since the start the final battle was about to begin.


	10. Final battle

**Chapter 10: The Final battle**

The Rhea family sat in the conference room getting an update on what was going on with the rogues when the alarms started sounding. "What is going on?" Darien demanded as he unknowingly transformed into his royal form but not his prince form. If the group hadn't been busy gocking at Serena who had also transformed into Serenity then into Neo Queen Serenity.

"What is going on?" Melvin asked.

"They bypassed their prince/princess forms and have become King and Queen," Pluto answered.

"We should not be concerning ourselves with such things right now," Serenity commanded. "We should be concerned with the alarms and what set them off."

"She sure changed fast," Breeze whispered to her comrads.

"Is there something you wish to say Guardian Beeze?" Endymion demanded.

"No, sir. I was just commenting on your transformations," She answered standing up straight.

"We decided that was not a priority. Now, show me the holding area," Serenity commanded.

Meanwhile in the holding area. "Lets get out a here."

"Flame Fury!" Blaze roared sending and inferno at the cage that had been her prison for the last few months.

"Lighting Blast!" Storm commanded. The combined attack turned the cage wall into nothing because the united force disintegrated it.

"Their escaping!" A guard yelled.

"Sound the Alarm," Another screamed.

"Glacia, would you do the honour?"

"Of course, Blaze. Fog Frenzy!" The fog flooded the intire room and would have spread throughout the complex if it hadn't been for the magic used in almost every room to protect the innocents.All in the room began passing out and looking really sickly.

"Solar Flash Eclipse!" A female voice summoned. A blinding light flashed evaporating the fog and knocking the rogues to the ground.

"Lunar Healing Eclipse!" A second voice summoned. In another flash everyone was looking better but still unconscious.

"Who are you?" Serenity demanded.

"Friends, sister. Friends from another life." the first voice answered.

"Use the crystal, they are weak enough for it to work on them. We advise memory alterations." The second explained.

"But it is up to you. See you around." They said together and left without another word.

"Moon Stardust Healling!" Serenity said using the most powerful healing she could and altering their memories so they had normal lives again.

"It's finally over," Kari sighed.

"Yes, Children it is over." Endymion said holding the children and Serenity in a close hug.

Everything went back to normal after that. The visitors returned to the future, Pluto returned to her post, and life moved on. The rogues had no memory of what they had done or had lived through. The Guardians and Royals went back to their lives getting together every once in a while but only as friends.

A year had passed and Serenity and Endymion (as they decided to go by) were out for a walk with Ichiro in his stroller. Serenity stomache was not overly noticably round yet but she was being carefull. It was there that she saw some old friends. "Endy."

"Yes, dear?" All she could do was point at the three eighteen year olds approaching.

"Oh, look guys. Isn't he just adorable?"

"Rei, you should probebly ask before touching someone's baby."

"Sorry, about our friend. I am Lita and this is Ami. Our friend playing with your son is Rei." Ami and Rei said hi as their names were said.

All of a sudden Rei jumped back from Ichiro. Ami and Lita bent down to see what made her jump and as they touched his little hands they two jumped back. "Do we know you?" Rei asked almost demandingly.

"Maybe in another lifetime," Endymion answered.

"Sorry, ladies. But we have to get going we are late to meet my parents, have a nice day." And so the Rheas left the three girls standing their mistified.

_Ok, it is finally finished. If you want a sequal i will try to update more frequently but in the last little while my aunt died, I also attend college, work full time, and am planning my wedding but i will try to update once a month (at least) but i need at least ten reviews for a sequal to start. I do have some ideas. so let me know._

_Thanks for Reading_

_hope you liked it._

_Tsukia_


	11. Sequel?

As people have requested it, I have decided to work on a sequel. This will take a little while because I am working on finishing "Knowing you: Book 2". If all goes accordingly

Please let me know if you want the senshi to rejoin the ranks or not?

Do you want it to start right where the last one finished or a few years later? ( how long?)

let me know other ideas you may have :)

June 29th -- update

The Sequel is up ... Read and Enjoy "The Elemental King"

Read and Review my sequel:)


End file.
